


Young and Old

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Young and Old

> _Creep home, and take your place there,_ _  
>  _ _那就爬回家去找一个角落，_ _  
>  _ _The spent and maimed among_ _；_ _  
>  _ _加进那衰弱残废的一伙；_ _  
>  _ _God grant you find one face there,_ _  
>  _ _上帝_ _容许你找到一张脸，_ _  
>  _ _You loved when all was young._ _  
>  _ _那张在你年轻时深爱过的容颜_ _。_ __  
> 
> 
> _——[英]查尔斯·金斯利Young and Old_

是海豚，一群会“发光”的海豚，海豚们游水时搅动着海水刺激水中微生物发光，就好像周身镀上一层莹蓝色光边，在黄昏映衬下的海面看上去格外显眼，又带有一种凄凉的美丽。

Tony站在游轮上低头俯瞰着蓝得发黑的幽深海水，那群海豚仿佛是游轮的忠诚追随者般游弋在轮船两侧，莹蓝色迅速划过海水远去，仿佛夜空中转瞬即逝的流星。响指事件后，短短几分钟之内宇宙中半数的生命灰飞烟灭，自然也包括这些海洋中的精灵，或许它们根本不是在嬉戏，而是在焦躁不安地寻找那些毫无征兆就失踪的同伴。

那群海豚队伍的末尾有一只小海豚，小家伙看上去像是刚出生不久，游水的速度要跟上同伴还有些困难，而且它独自被落在海豚群后面，原本应该与孩子形影不离的海豚母亲则不知去向，或许它的母亲在响指中被化成灰了吧？

Peter，那只小海豚无由来地让Tony想起了Peter，在泰坦星，在自己的怀里化成灰的蜘蛛侠，甚至他在化成灰的最后一刻还在和自己道歉。

是的，都是自己的错，是自己没看好Peter，让他跑上乌木喉的甜甜圈飞船、跟着自己去了泰坦星抢紫薯怪的手套，但因为那个胖子星爵的莽撞他们竹篮打水一场空，非但没有阻止灭霸，甚至奇异博士为了救自己还把时间原石给搭了进去。最后紫薯怪计划得逞，变戏法的耳鼻喉医生、银河护卫队的那群逗比还有Peter统统化作飞灰飘散消失，他们那拨人只剩自己和“蓝妹妹”Nebula幸存下来，开着那架勉强还能用的飞船孤注一掷地想要返回地球，若不是惊奇队长及时出手相救，可能他们俩都得被困死在茫茫宇宙中。

“I lost the kid.”这是他回到地球后对老朋友兼老冤家Steve Rogers说的第一句话。

“We all lost.”美国队长的语气中满带宽慰，甚至还隐含着些许难以被察觉的不甘与无奈，后来Tony才知道，Steve在西伯利亚拼命保护的冬日战士也在响指中化成了灰。

在统计失踪人口时，他从悬浮屏幕中看到Peter的瞬间慌忙低下头移开眼神，然后他和美国队长大吵一架，赌气般扯掉反应堆拍在Steve手里后就晕厥过去，再次醒来后得知，Steve他们杀到紫薯怪的老巢却发现无限原石已经被毁掉，Thor砍下Thanos的头颅，一行人悻悻而返。

鹰眼还活着，但他与大家失去联系，他的家人都是化灰的那一半，甚至还有好多本不该化灰的人，因为化灰后发生的各种意外而惨死。

既然现在别无他法挽回，便只有接受现实。

Tony回到自己在湖边准备好的小屋休养，那个小屋，本来是他为自己和Peter准备的，他早已从男孩看向自己时眼中透出的藏不住的炽热中察觉到男孩对自己的爱慕与欲触即退的谨慎，他准备等男孩成年、考上MIT后就去告白，谁知……

应了中国那句老话，天有不测风云。

从搬进小屋的第一个夜晚开始，Tony就没有睡踏实过，他每天晚上都在做梦，梦到的内容无一例外都与Peter相关——最初梦见Peter是由于噩梦，泰坦星的天和尘土通通都是红色与灰黄，Peter消失在自己怀中对自己道歉，接着Tony满身冷汗、大口喘着气惊醒，伴随着发作的PTSD，慌乱地将手伸向床头早已预备好的药片然后直接囫囵吞下；大约半个月后，梦的内容变成Peter跟自己发短信唠嗑，无非是聊那些家长里短，比如西语测试比前一次多拿了5分、某个邻居新养了一只二哈、那只叫墨菲的猫又长胖了等等，就在Tony希望能够就这样在梦里见到Peter并且永远不要醒时，天意不随人愿，他还是醒来了。

这也是为何Tony会在这艘游轮上的原因，吴医生建议他进行一次短途旅行散散心，尤其是要离开熟悉的、容易触景生情的地方，Natasha不知从哪里听来个“大海会让人放松下来”的说法，便联合Happy和Pepper联系了一家还在营业的私人订制旅行社，为他安排了为期一周的海上旅行。

海浪轻拍游轮的船身，仿佛在为自己怀抱中消失的那半数生命而无声哀悼。

那群海豚游远了，落在队尾的小海豚跟不上同伴，在急切的呼唤没有得到回应后，它开始围着游轮打转，似乎是在祈求帮助，又似乎是在对这个金属构成的大家伙感到好奇。小海豚搅动海水，更多微生物在它的刺激下开始发光，星星点点的光汇聚成片，将游轮和小海豚包围起来，天色渐暗，仰头已经能隐隐看到满天星斗，低头又发现它们被投射在海面上，恍惚中海面似乎化作繁星点缀的玄色洪荒，游轮就像是在那其中远航的孤零零的飞船。此情此景勾起Tony在宇宙中飘荡22天的记忆，虽然那段记忆称不上不堪回首、甚至还因为能和Nebula玩点游戏而找到些许快乐，但如果可以，Tony依旧希望把那22天从自己的记忆中抹去。

“可怜的小家伙。”背后突然传来一阵沉稳的男中音，循声Tony回头望去，看见一个大概与自己仿佛年龄的中年男子正靠在栏杆上，微微低头看着水中的那只小海豚。

Tony并不感到奇怪，他没有包下这艘游轮，所以在游轮上见到其他人再正常不过，事实上，这艘游轮的不少乘客都与他一样，都在响指事件中失去亲人或爱人，试图用旅行让自己暂时忘却悲伤。“是啊，”Tony回答，“它的同伴们抛弃了它，它的母亲大概也化成灰了，这个年龄阶段的小海豚，没有母亲和族群的保护活不了多久。”

“Mr. Stark？”中年男人忽的抬起头，在看到那个中年男人的瞬间，Tony感到他似乎很是眼熟，棕色微卷的头发、褐色的眼睛、略带着点孩气的脸，仿佛曾在某时某地见过，努力在记忆中搜寻却又丝毫找不到相关线索。这也不怪Tony，他隔三差五就需要出席大大小小或正式或非正式的场合，自然也阅人无数，有的人给他留下深刻的印象，有的人只是留下模糊的一瞥，大部分人反而是过目即忘。

“咳，我有点大众脸，很多人看到我都说感到眼熟。我打扰到你了吗？”像是看出Tony心中的疑惑，男子干咳一声解释道，然后像是要守护什么秘密般顺着扶梯下到船舱，甚至可以说是“逃”到船舱。

这个反常的家伙勾起Tony的一点好奇心，有人崇拜他、有人憎恶他，但见到他之后落荒而逃的还是头一次。没由来地，他脑海中闪过在皇后区的那间小公寓里第一次与Peter见面的场景，刚刚放学回家的小朋友把双肩背斜斜地挎在右肩、脖子上挂着耳机线、胳膊下面夹着捡回来的“好东西”，在见到坐在沙发上的自己时局促不安却又鼓作镇定地打招呼，眼神短暂的飘忽不定后就直勾勾地锁定在自己身上……

那个男人的声音，乍听上去有点像Peter啊。Tony自嘲地想，大概是自己幻听吧，怎么可能，Peter已经在他怀里化成灰了啊。

……

“你回来了，Peter，见到boss了吗？”

Peter从时空机器里扑出来后跌坐在地，他大喘着气摘下头盔捧在手里、额头上似乎还冒着冷汗，FRIDAY的声音从天花板那边传来，如轻纱般飘飘悠悠地缓缓落下。

“恩，在一艘游轮上，希望他没有认出我。”过了好一会儿Peter才低声回答，他别过头用手背抹了一下眼睛，然后轻轻推开Dummy伸过来的爪子，“哦，谢谢关心，让我坐会儿，喘口气，我自己能起来。”

“那我们给您一点空间，如果你有需要，随时可以呼叫我们。”FRIDAY温和地补充，她打开量子实验室的遥控门，Dummy挥舞着爪子晃晃悠悠地“开”出实验室，然后FRIDAY关闭了自己在实验室的控制分系统。

在AI女士和小机械手都退出实验室后，短暂穿越时空回来的中年Peter、现复仇者联盟领队、AKA Spider-Man，终于克制不住自己的情绪，右手握拳堵住嘴，他就这样坐在地上泪雨滂沱。


End file.
